


He's Oh, So Healthy in His Body and His Mind

by somuchforbaggles



Series: Well Respected Men [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Bottom Dean, But only a maybe to the last two, Butt Plugs, D/s elements, Dean still has a glass fetish, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, M/M, Office Sex, POV Dean Smith, Rimming, Sock Kink, Top Castiel, Window Sex, Yoga, is that a thing? it is now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somuchforbaggles/pseuds/somuchforbaggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a surprise for Cas, and gets surprised in return. He should really learn not to ever be surprised by his boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Oh, So Healthy in His Body and His Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This came about from a comment thread on And His Own Sweat Smells The Best. I was thinking about writing a time stamp for it anyway, but almaasi just threw her wonderful imagination at me and it motivated me to write it sooner rather than later! DCBB, what DCBB?
> 
> There will be one more in the series, and that one will feature some ridiculous but fantastic salad kink.

Cas was going to love his surprise.

The plug shifted inside of Dean as he walked without waddle into his boss's office, and he shivered with delight. He had been working up to it for days now, repurposing his dedication from filing to stretching his ass out. It was only a medium sized plug, but it had no give whatsoever because of its material - glass, of course.

The real challenge had been making it as far into the day as he had. There were a couple of twinges, such as when he'd had to clutch on to Rachel's desk a moment ago, but they were all immensely satisfying, so he didn't mind so much. He was able to move freely without looking like a penguin, and that was what mattered.

Cas was hunkered down at his laptop, tapping away at one report or another. His sooty hair was more mussed than usual, and Dean made a mental note in his mental notepad to have it more mussed by the time he left.

"Good afternoon, Mr Adler," Dean greeted, running his fingers along the coffee table on his way. Roses bloomed on his cheeks when his nails dipped into a crack on the glass surface, a crack that had been formed from the intensity of their love-making, and butterflies flew around the cornflowers in Dean's stomach when he saw the salad menus in a neat stack next to the business magazines.

Cas looked up, and for once his eyes didn't match the cornflowers in Dean's stomach. There were clouds obscuring the skies, a storm brewing in his pupils, and while Dean didn't bring an umbrella, he was quite happy to stand out in the rain with him.

"Mr Smith. What can I do for you?" His voice was flat, tired, and Dean deflated as he realised that all the work he'd done might have been for nothing.

"The question is what  _I_  can do for  _you,_ " Dean replied, wincing as he sat opposite Mr Adler.

Peering at him curiously, Castiel ceased his typing. "Alright," he said softly, "what can you do for me?"

"Anything you want."

A predatory bolt of lightening separated the clouds in Cas's eyes, and that was it of the threatened storm. He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, surveying Dean and dragging his tongue across his dusky pink lips, drying them with a satisfied sigh.

"Well, I'm not in the mood for Ashtanga tonight, but why ever should that mean that you can't get your practice in?" 

Dean was beckoned around the desk, and halted with a hand to his stomach when he went to climb on Cas's lap. He stood against the window, the sun warming his back, and gazed at Cas as he awaited the next instruction.

Cas tutted. "Those suit pants are hardly suitable for yoga. Take them off," he said, shifting his seat bones on the leather and getting comfortable.

The suit pants were shucked off with ease, and Dean had to resist the temptation to carefully fold the seafarer felted tweed pooled at his feet. The matching jacket was ordered off too, as well as his vest, tie, and shoes, and Dean was left in his shirt, socks, and underwear, looking like he was about to go sliding across hardwood floors  _Risky Business_  style.

"Now," Cas started, rolling towards Dean and rubbing the hairs on the backs of his thighs, "I know it's not customary for the boss to kiss their employee's ass, but I can make an exception for my favourite director."

He fondled his way up to Dean's ass and turned it around so he could behold the toned globes. Dean tipped his head back as his ass was gradually exposed to the cool air, and groaned when Cas gave a startled breath and thumbed the skin around the black base of the plug.

"You've been stretching a different muscle, I see," Cas mumbled.

To Dean's surprise, he ignored the plug, and kissed the freckles smattering his cheeks as per usual. He tensed when Cas tapped the plug as if to say  _'I haven't forgotten, don't worry'_ , but found himself completely relaxed a few seconds later when Cas tugged on it ever so slightly and ran his tongue in the small space created.

"Can I...?" 

"Yes, yes, please," Dean breathed as Cas finished his question with more tugs. He pushed as Cas pulled, and an embarrassingly high keen escaped when his walls throbbed and clenched nothing.

Castiel gasped with recognition. "This...this was on your mantelpiece. I thought it was an ornament!" he exclaimed, one hand cupping the glass plug, the other seeking to fill Dean's lubed emptiness.

Smiling, Dean turned to face Cas again, but placed a hand over Cas's to keep the wiggling fingers inside. Cas set the plug on his desk, gazing at Dean with wonder throughout, and grabbed Dean's collar to bend him for a kiss. It was chaste, with no tongue, and was glorious coupled with the search for Dean's prostate.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Dean said dreamily, glancing over Cas's shoulder at the [black, orange and yellow planitarium plug](http://lovehoney.co.uk/product.cfm?p=29230).

Cas nodded. "Not as beautiful as you, however."

He kissed Dean again, with lazy tongue this time, and Dean smiled into it when it dawned on him that he believed him.

"Is the miniature Chrysler Tower one of your toys too?" asked Cas after drawing back. His tongue flicked out to break the string of saliva between him and Dean, who laughed softly.

"Gosh no, have you seen the point on that thing?"

Shrugging, Castiel commented, "Shame," and with three fingers still exploring Dean's hole, he slid the man's boxers all the way to the floor. Dean stepped out of them, enjoying the jostle when he replaced his feet on the soft carpet. His mind was too far adrift to even contemplate folding the silk boxers, and he lost himself for a few minutes in the ins and outs of Castiel's fingers.

"Dean," called Cas quietly. " _Dean._ "

Dean didn't answer, content to lose his hands in Cas's hair, and lose his inhibitions in Cas's touch.

" _No_ ," he cried as that touch rescinded. His butt was lightly spanked as it tried to find something to fill it, and Dean almost stumbled as he was gently pushed back.

He stood before his boss, naked but for his shirt and socks, and his boss appraised him with keen eyes. Dean wasn't the only one who was beautiful. He thought it of Cas, too, along with a plethora of other words. Sure, there were the obvious ones, like powerful, funny, and sultry, but Cas was also someone Dean could utterly trust, someone he could rely on. Someone who evoked Dean's best side, but also someone who wasn't afraid of Dean's worst side.

However, they were still just hooking up. Their secret trysts in each other's offices and cars had not culminated in one date - and attending the same yoga classes didn't count. The sex was great, yes, but Dean was a romantic at heart, in love with love, and wanted very much to be wined and dined before reaching third base for once. 

Free from the distraction of Cas's fingers, Dean made another mental note in his mental notepad to actually ask Cas out. The worst Cas could say would be no, and Dean Smith was a positive man who believed that if he could think it, it was possible. He'd attended a presentation on self-fulfilling prophecies, and this was as good a time as any to put what he'd learnt to use.

As he kept his eager green eyes on Cas's roaming blue ones, Dean imagined Cas saying  _yes_  a hundred times, and his cock hardened more so at the repeated scene. He had a hard-on for romance, too.

"We should start your yoga session," Cas muttered, voice heady with arousal. "Shirt off, and socks...keep your socks on. I want to see them fall down."

Dean was glad that he'd left his sock garters in his drawer, and complied with Cas's orders. The shirt came off slowly, and Dean enjoyed the tease he was giving as much as Cas did getting it. Buttons were undone with care and precision, one by one, and once his shirt was open, Dean rolled his shoulders and it fell to the carpet, skimming his ass on the way.

"You're perfect," Cas sighed. "Yoga's been good for you."

" _You've_  been good for me," Dean corrected, recalling the moment he first thought it in that tiny restaurant.

Cas hummed, a peculiar smile playing on his lips. "Let's begin."

Dean was directed into the  _mountain_  pose, first of all, so he stood straight, his hands in a position of prayer in the middle of his nipples. Behind him, Cas stood and encircled Dean's waist, nosing his neck. A few kisses were placed there and in the dip of his shoulder while Cas checked Dean was breathing through his diaphragm. He licked the shell of Dean's ear, and murmured the next position into it.

They didn't use Sanskrit names, so Dean confidently eased into the  _standing half forward bend._  The sound of Cas's zipper pulling filled the silence between breaths, and Dean's back was temporarily chilled as Cas went in search of lube in his desk. Dean's little hole was all dry, having being exposed to the well air-conditioned office that was the boss's. He squeezed it as his back started to ache in its flat position, and lube in hand, Cas marvelled at it.

"Perfect, just like you..." he said, kissing the clenching opening before adding warm slick. His fingers entered easily into the stretched passage, and Dean's pose faltered as he moaned into it.

"Fu _uu_ ckkkkk," he groaned, pushing his ass back into it.

A palm cupped his backside. "No no, keep the pose, Dean. Standing...half...forward...bend."

In between words, Castiel licked at Dean's puckered rim, eliciting shivers not dissimilar to tiny earthquakes. Still pumping away with one hand and tapping with the other, Cas pushed Dean's body into the next position, the  _dolphin_. Dean's elbows were thankful for the luxurious carpet, but his heels struggled to meet the floor with locked knees, and the pads of Cas's fingers rubbing against his prostate weren't helping. They were too teasing, too smug about it, and Dean just wanted to be  _fucked, dammit._

"Cas, please, will you just - just fuck me already!"

"Only when your heels touch the floor," Cas replied smoothly, like this wasn't his biggest fantasy.

Dean's calves and hamstrings stretched like guitar strings being tuned too tightly, and when he groaned then it wasn't because of the come-hithering fingers in his ass.

He couldn't do it. Being filled with Cas's dick was on the line and he couldn't do it. Dean wasn't that advanced yet, and his flexibility had decreased with age.

"I can't do it," he said, on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry, I just can't, I -"

"Shh, shh," soothed Cas. "It's alright. You tried, and that's what matters. Your perseverance is one of the qualities I most admire in you."

Cas's knees clicked as he drew to his full height, and a condom packet rustled as he retrieved it. Dean perked up when he heard that, keeping his pose but wiggling his ass a little. The wiggling burned all the muscles down the backs of his legs, but it was a good burn, satisfying, like extinguishing the flame of a candle with a licked thumb and forefinger. 

"As I enter you, I want you to move into the Downward-Facing Dog," Dean heard, sighing with relief. An easy transition. All he had to do was shift his weight from his elbows to his hands, and push back a tad. Finally, he was allowed to push back onto Cas's cock.

It went in easily, and the tears Dean had resisted shedding earlier were now pricking at his eyes again, but only because it felt so  _right_. Deliciously thick and long enough to caress his prostate. Cas thrusted slowly, and Dean's eyelashes kissed his pink cheeks. The slide was beautiful, like satin over shaven skin (Dean got bored, sometimes), and surreptitiously his hands walked forwards so the tips of his fingers could touch the sun-warmed glass of the window.

Cas, yoga, and glass. Dean was in heaven.

But soon enough Dean was empty and cold again, and his only clue as to where Cas was was his voice commanding, "Chair pose."

Dean walked his hands back and rolled his spine upwards, taking his time to feel each vertebrae realign. His arms continued the journey ceiling-ward and connected palm to palm when they reached their peak, while his butt squatted as though he were sitting on a chair.

Hence,  _chair pose_.

Rolling wheels like thunder in the distance alerted Dean to Castiel's exact location. He was right behind him, his face halfway up Dean's meaty and freckled back, and his dick ghosting at Dean's hole.

"Bounce," Cas said, and Dean did.

Cas had aligned them perfectly, and Dean's tensed muscles kept him tight. For the first time that afternoon, Cas moaned wantonly, and a breathy laugh escaped Dean. Mutual satisfaction was a must for Dean in both his business life and his sex life, and when Cas started thrusting upwards, the ache in his arms dissipated. He joined the moaning and heavy breathing, and didn't even care that Rachel might have been able to hear. 

He bounced and bounced and bounced, the thin blanket of flab on his stomach jiggling, and Dean's pose flagged. It was meant to be straight and upright, as though he were structured by a pole running from the crown of his head to his anus. Dean might not have succeeded in feeling the pole in his head, but he definitely felt it in his ass.

Next was the  _eagle_ pose, which was essentially the  _chair_ pose, only with Dean's left leg wrapped around his right, and with his right arm wrapped around his left at a bend in front of his face. So really, it only had the squat of the  _chair_ pose.

The pose he was currently holding required unwavering concentration, concentration Cas was determined to break. He moved to the floor, under Dean's squat, and went to town on his ass.

Dean genuinely wondered whether Cas had eaten lunch, with the starving manner he licked, sucked, and nibbled.

Desperately attempting to keep his concentration, Dean wandered his eyes over the city, wondering whether anyone else was having terrific yoga sex while looking over the same skyline. Most likely, they weren't, and didn't the thought of Dean being unique just turn him on even more.

When his dick was gripped and stripped too, that's when he had to break pose. 

Immediately, Cas stopped his keen ministrations, stood, and stepped in front of Dean.

"You broke pose," he said plainly, and Dean analysed his voice for any traces of disappointment but there weren't any. Cas was just stating facts.

"Sorry, sir," panted Dean, trying to catch his shaky breath.

Cas caught it for him, swooping in with a soft, barely-there kiss.

"Don't worry; it means we can try again. And next time, we can try to finish the set."

Swallowing thickly, Dean mustered as much courage as he could, visualised what he wanted, and realised it.

"Do you think we could try again...after we go on a date?"

"Like, a business date?" Cas asked, frowning.

Dean glanced down, shaking his head before he stared firmly into those confused big blues. "No, like a  _date_ date. Like the kind of date two people go on who are very attracted to one another."

"I'm very attracted to you, Cas," he clarified.

Still frowning, Castiel's mouth parted and shut, parted and shut, as though his lips were automatic doors and an irritating kid kept jumping on the sensor pad that was undoubtedly Cas's tongue.

"I'm, um, very attracted to you too, Dean," he finally replied when the kid's mom dragged them off.

"So...would you like to go on a date with me?"

Cas nodded shyly, and Dean beamed the beam he only beamed for Cas while he accessed his mental notepad.

"Awesome. So, now we've ticked that off, would you like to help me achieve orgasm by fucking me against the window?"

"Yes, sir," Cas said on Dean's plump lips.

When they had both achieved orgasm, the window was marked with sweaty handprints and stripes of come, and the cherry on top of the paper cake that was Cas's waste-bin was a tied condom. Castiel's desk had gained a new ornament, too.

Dean smoothed his hair as he left Mr Adler's office, and paused to pull up his socks. Rachel shot him an appalled, envious look, and he shot back a shit-eating grin that felt strangely familiar.

* * *

A few nights later, Cas showed up at Dean's apartment with thirteen roses, one of which was made of [glass](http://lovehoney.co.uk/product.cfm?p=20055), and definitely not grown in a garden.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, happy belated birthday to Elmie, too! It's _technically_ still the 8th here, but for you in the future, it's definitely belated. :)


End file.
